I am Human, Not a Robot!
by naruto2hard
Summary: Len's hooked on this whole revenge business. But, how far is he willing to go with it? M- on semi-hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A/n; Just touching up some punctuation. Nothing special.

Why should I care? Who am I going to wake up for anyway? No one cares about me. No one makes an effort... You know, it isn't a good feeling to be ignored. Right?

Well, everyone's been doin' that to me lately. It's a pain. Depressing. What can you do? Track them down and demand attention? No. Can't. Why downgrade yourself or in this case, myself even more?

You may refer to me as Len. Just Len. Reason for an improper intro: I'm going to die anyway.

No reason to get to know me is there? That'd be a waste of your time and my time.

I want to leave this world because there isn't shit for me here. I was run out by a youngster who's not all bad, but, c'mon. I was there first! I can act like a kid for fuck's sake. These are my last few days. Well anyway. Piko Utanae... Er... Utatane or _whatever_! The little shit caused me great discomfort. Apparently, he's some super mega desu shota guy, who's supposedly so–

Y'know what? I guess it's just _jealousy. _Too bad I figured it out now. What's done is done. It can't be undone! I'm dead, for sure! Even if I don't kill myself. Why do you think I'm sitting here in this cramped space writing this thing? Partially, for my sisters and my girlfriend. Other than that... Well... because. Just because.

I will fold up this letter. So nicely packed and secure, that no one–even with a brain–will suspect a thing. I will be called down to the main thingy ma-jiggle and I'll be set free from this damned cage and go home to my "family." I will try to make them feel so _horrible_. It's partially their faults, anyway. And when I die, it will be on their heads, forever!

Then the world will go black and I'll see red. I will sit in my burning throne of red, orange, yellow and blue fire for the rest of eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

I am Human, Not a Robot!

Warnings: Drabbles, some nonsense of the sorts.

Vocaloid isn't mine.

I get escorted to the main entry. As I suspected, Rin, my girl, is waiting for me.

"Len, why'd you have to go and do it again?" I just smirked at her. She knows why. Rin's great and all, but she's a whore. Caught her gettin' it in with my best bud. He's no longer with us.

Sometimes, there are things you have to let go. But, you see, the problem with that is that people don't know when to. A perfect example here.

After I somehow got out and all, Rin kept buggin'. "How'd you do it?" she asks me on the ride home. "How, how?"

I kept asking her if she really, really, really wanted to know, how I got rid of him. She answered yes every time. So I finally got fed up with her crap.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you, Goddammit! After I found you two together, I took him for a walk and punched the living mess outta him. Ya know? So a bunch of my past friends heard about it and blah blah blah-biddy. He couldn't stand it, so he went crazy and got ran over by a damn bus." I said. "You know that!" It was unfortunate that he didn't make it; I hadn't planned on that happening. But it did. You cannot change the past, or future.

"I didn't know why he got run over, though, Len."

"Why he got run over? _Why?_ Are you mad?"

"We-well, Len, there's a reason for everything..." she said quietly.

There was, in fact, a reason for everything. A reason why I ended up in the cooler so many times. A reason why my best friend was a target. Why did I still call him my best friend, when he betrayed me? I can't let go. Maybe I'll see him when I drop down to spread my awful endings underneath the Earth? Maybe. Maybe. There must be a reason why he did it... There _is _I know! I'll be sure to ask him when I see him again…

Rin continues driving. So, you wanna know what's cookin' with my girl? She's got blonde hair, the same as mine, and blue-green-ish eyes, like me. Wears cute little headbands with cute little bows on 'em that look _just right_. She's the cutest thing. Too bad I'll have to die.

Once in the house, up to my room I go. And then...

"Len," shit. It's Kaito. You know? That tall, blue haired, scarf wearing guy? He stops me at the stairs and rubs my forearm, "soothingly."

"Yes?" no reply. Just forearm rubbing. Oh, I see.

That's the bullshit I'm trying to get away from! Dammit! I stomp to my room, tear my note from my pocket, and begin to scribble down my ideas of how I'll go on about this. Then I start thinking about why I should carry on with this.

I decided not to write my thoughts, seeing as that's not manly enough! Anyway, after all that, I think I'll let loose tonight. I climb into bed naked, wanting to feel my exposed skin on the soft comforter. All those times I've spent trying to jizz at least once before I turned fourteen, gone to a puff of smoke, the vapor clinging to the dustiness of the memories, forever to be lost in the atmosphere.

**I'm Human**

I woke up to my girlfriend massaging me quite well, actually. Hn, wonder where she learned. "What're you doing here?" I question her. Usually I have to wake myself up.

"Um, I thought I'd help you out this morning, considering ..?" She looks genuine enough.

"Thanks," I see what she did there, and look down. "I was wondering what the hell was happening." I get out of bed and put a pair of boxers on. "Anyone make anything?"

"Len, it's six in the morning." I look at her like she's . . . A giant robot-boy…. Wait, those are cool.

"Then why the fu—"

"I want it." She states.

" . . . what?" I'm taken aback. Of _course_ she didn't just say that.

"I want you. Like, you know . . . in .. side?" Her face was a little more red than usual. I've been waiting my whole life for sex. And for someone to ask? I would've died right now. But I wasn't getting that feeling.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that, Rin," a look of disappointment flashed across her face. After what she did..? Why am I still with her … ! ".. Rin, please leave."

"But – Len!" she started.

"No! Get out! Go! You're bogus!" I walk over to her at the door. "Rin, we're done."

**I'm Human**

The rest of the morning was a drag. I went downstairs to fetch breakfast. But, there was some on the table.

I walked over to our Ms., and asked if I got a plate. "I'm sorry, we don't have a plate for you." So I asked who prepared the meal. "Miss Miku." And she walked away.

I know there is absolutely no chance of having breakfast being made for me but being the bastard I am, I seek Miku. You know Miku? She has long teal hair, that she keeps in two ponytails. I wonder how she grew it that much without problems. She's the first to inherit this house with Kamui-sama. Anyway, I go to her and ask again where my breakfast plate was.

"You don't have one," so I ask, why. "I didn't make you a plate, fool." So again, why? "I didn't need to! No one around here cares whether you live or **die**!" I've now found my resolve. Dressing in casual clothes I sneak a warm muffin and evade the premises. I take Rin's car, not caring if she finds it missing. I'm thinking about my "master" and it kind of hurts. Some master he is, eh? Just a head Mr.

I wonder, it's been over a half hour, if that was just to pull one over on me? I feel like getting stoned.

First on the list: my dear old friend, Gumi. Why would I want to get rid of her? Well, it's hard to explain without a background. And I don't have a background for you. This is suicide stuff, right? Okay, okay. I see your point.

We were cool with each other when we were like . . . I don't even know, bro. And, all of a suddenly, in high school – first year – she was all like, "you're such a bother," and then I was like "Oh, I see," because I'm not one to start anything with girls. They're like fucking ninjas. You'll call them a bitch, and two or three months later out of nowhere they're just like "I'm gonna attack you 'cause last spring you called me a bitch," and then you'll say "that happened three months ago!" and she'll say "I was planning!" And kill you, man.

So, I concluded that that was the end of our long-time friendship. Until, I actually spoke to her again. She tells me all-of-a-suddenly, "Hey, Len. How come you don't ever talk to me?" So what I said in return was,

"Uh. You stopped talking to _me._ You said I was a bother, being so "uncool", remember?"

"Yeah, well," Gumi starts, "I was _joking_ then. C'mon, you know we're still besties, right?" And then she touches my hand that's resting on my leg. Oh, I see. I shook my head. It wasn't a joke.

"What do you want?" I ask harshly.

"I just thought... we could see each other." Now, I know I know she doesn't mean that. It's because she wants Rin jelly.

"No." I say firmly.

"What?"

"No. I don't want to. I also know that you just hate Rin."

"C'mon, Len!" She exclaims.

I raise my sandwich up ready to eat it. "Are you done?" I eat my sandwich and she leaves. I hate those types of jokes. Anyway, you got your dumb back story arc. Fuu...

As I drive to the supermarket, I picture Gumi's bloody death caused by me. I guess I'm a ninja girl inside. I look for some eggs, milk, cheese and other basic stuff plus candy. After going down the list, I wait in line. What if I really _was _already gone? What if I just died of a natural cause and looked down from Heaven to my home, filled with usually joyful organisms, what would I see? The remains of a party, I think. I mean, with Piko there, it's just like having a replacement Len. Small and adorable. So innocent, and naïve...

I check out and get my things together in the car. Everything I need. I go into the trunk and pull out some rope, and put it in the passenger's seat.

Oh, what I plan to achieve. I wonder if anyone will miss Gumi.

_A/N; I have thought about it. But this is what goes through my head at times. The way he thinks, I mean. Mostly drabbles, but I'm working on giving it more depth as well as my other stories._

_edit; A/N; that was hard to read over lmao._


	3. Chapter 3

**I Am Human Not A Robot**

**Chapter Three  
><strong>

Well, then. On with... our journey. Ya know, this is kinda nice. You and me... taking people's souls... You don't talk much, do you reader?

I park the car a few houses before Gumi's, hop out with the rope and candy in a plastic bag and make my way up the hill to her house.

As I approach, I notice her parents' cars aren't there.

_'Ding-Dong'._

After a few more vigorous rings, she finally answered.

"What do you want?" She asked. She was wearing a pretty white house-dress, and a pink flower headband on her head. Her hands were placed behind her back.

"Hello to you too. I wanted to talk to you." I answered sweetly.

"About what?"

"Mmm, about... us." I smiled warmly. My fake smiles are pretty convincing to strangers. Everyone is a fool.

A sigh came from her. "Fine, fine. Come in." She stepped aside and I walked in as she closed the door. That's when I noticed the charm bracelet on her right wrist with Mickey Mouse charms.

The accessory on her left wrist was just a plain silver bracelet.

"Aren't you cold? You aren't wearing any shoes... " I asked. Her toes were painted a pink-ish colour.

"No, not really, Len. I have carpets, now. Come, let's sit on the couch." I stopped her.

"We should go to the basement," I remember playing in there when we were younger. Fun times. "In case someone should come and hear us speaking about sentimental things." I tried to give off an embarrassed expression. It would have to make up for the lame excuse.

"What. Ever." She rolled her eyes and lead the way down stairs. Once down there, we sat on the couch next to each other our knees touching.

"Well," I began, "I want us to... be able to hang out more together. I thought about what you were saying - er - yelling at me a few years back -"

"A few _years_."

"Yeah, yeah blah blah. Anyway. I thought we should stay friends forever." I finished, un-wrapping the scarf I was wearing around my neck.

She thought about it, and turned away. "Well," she began, "I'd love to, but I can't... "

I ready'd the scaft holding onto it securely in both hands. "Oh? Why not?"

"There's no way out. I'm popular and hot. You're just... You."

"There's a way we can both be hot." I said to her.

"How?" She asked without turning. I took this moment. In a split second, my scarf was around her mouth, cutting off her screams. I sat on her until I could untangle the shorter rope from the plastic bag and tied her feet and hands behind her back with it.

She was sobbing now. Her finger tips and knuckles were turning white from the struggle. "Stop," I said, "You'll hurt yourself."

I stepped away a few feet from her and made a noose.

"Hey," I called casually when I got back to the motionless thing, rope behind my back,"It's time to go." She looked up at me. A few stray tears fell from her green eyes. I rolled her over once more and sat on her back. I put the rope around her neck and was just about to pull when she started wailing.

It sounded like she was trying to yell "no". I reassured her, "You'll be alive again, someday. Today isn't your day though." Turning her head to face me as I leaned, I smiled. A true, sad smile, and continued. "I'll be with you soon. You won't be alone." She cried more. "Maybe we could be friends, there, too? I'll even bring you a Christmas present, when I get there... ?" I returned to my sitting position. "See you." And I pulled.

**I Am Almost Human**

I'd scrambled into the car after running down the hill and tripping a few times. It was kind of a rush, really. But something felt heavy in my chest. I was hunched over the steering wheel.

I went back to the house and made a sandwitch with the food I bought at the store.

"Len? ...Len!" Washing my hands, I yelled back a reply.

"I'm here!" There were footsteps. Until Miss Miku appeared.

"Where have you been, young man?" She asked sternly. It had been hours since I... did away with Gumi.

"I went out. Picked up some groceries to make myself a sandwich..." I nodded toward the kitchen.

"For five hours?" She tapped her foot. Her patience was wearing thin.

"I... went to take a drive around town. Clears my mind."

She thought about it. It passed. Lady Miku walked toward me and handed me a gift basket. "Since you have so much time to be driving around, I think you should do a few errands. Take this basket over to the MEGPOID residents... Something happened to them. Just found out from a text, but I don't know what exactly. I think it's on the news, you know, with them being so big and all, maybe they leaked it to get sympathy." She continued to get herself some orange juice.

I just went and sat in the living room with the basket and checked all the news channels. Nothing. It would've been breaking news. Ya know? The ones that interupt your damn good shows for some lame shit like an monthly alert tests... or _something._ It's not always so serious .

Why don't I just go and finish them all off? I mean, it's nearing Christmas, anyway. I decide to just go and shove the shit off onto Kaito, and tell him Miku told him to do it.

"Why'd she send you to give it to me? Why did she not just give it to me herself?" He asked.

"Because, for the third time, she was in a hurry and I was there. She told me to give it to you to bring to Megpoid's. So do it."

"Hmm... No. I know it's your responsibility. So you do your responsibility."

"When the hell do I ever listen? Miss Miku _really_ wants this thing delivered, bro." I retorted, shoving the thing into his arms and running. I ignored his sigh.

Never have I felt so dreadful. How will I go on? ...Well... that's where my plan flaws then. I killed a human being, more _human_ than myself. I closed my eyes when I reached my bed in my room after locking the door. I saw Gumi there. In my head. In my dreams. Or nightmares. She had the lollipop I put in her hand, and the note was in the exact same place I put it, reading - my handwriting disguised - _"__SWEET DREAMS__... " _I tried to make her smile permenatly with some tape, somehow. Her big green eyes were full of life.

Everyone has life after death, I believe. Whether it be in Heaven or Hell. At least you are alive.

See, our - as in everyone currently occupying this household - "creator" is expecting us to have mechanical movement. Think like a computer, act like a computer. Whenever he is around we automatically clean up our act. Even I do. He is always thinking we are perfect little things that will answer to his every beck and call.

And that's what's wrong here. I always keep assuming things. That's why I feel this longing, this heaviness in my chest. But I don't know what.

That "upgrade" our creator gave us doesn't work. I see that I am still blind.

edit; Author's note: urm I changed some things around. Nothing major but yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

I Am Human, Not a Robot!

Chapter four.

Author's Note: Some where in here it switches to 3rd person (narrator). But it changes back somewhere. It's kind of crazy. I am trying a new style... hopefully it will work out. Pardon spelling msitkes and/or grammerers. Please Enjoy.

I woke the next morning with a punch of the memories from yesterday afternoon. It was about four a.m., I stomach was eating its self from skippinng meals. My shirt was sticking to my back; the cold sweat from a nightmare keeping it in place. Tried to sleep, mind you, but it kept coming back.

_ At first there was a small flickering light, warm and inviting. Without thinking I walked to it. The light turned out to be a flame, burning - well, warm type colours; orange, red and maybe a dark yellow-ish. I tried to poke it at first, my curiosity getting the better of me, but eased in to craddle the thing in my small hands. I was a kid again, of about eleven years. Closing my eyes, I felt the heat of the fire on my porcelain skin._

_It suddenly started to get hot; sweat dripping down my entire body. I was burning._

_ The fire burned my clothing away, and it felt weird to me. I could then see myself being put out by nothing at all. An excrutiating burningin my eyes appeared after. Soon I was on the ground screaming and crying. _

_ "Boy," a familiar voice called, "come with me."_

_'I can't. I don't - I can't see you.. ' I replied shyly._

_Rolling waves came abruptly. "You've failed _again_," I dropped deep into the storm, crying. I remember that voice, a bit. I've only ever heard it once or twice. They were not pretty parting words._

_"Pa-!" And then I went under._

_I'd stop struggling, realizing my fate as if it were real. Relaxed. Just as I closed my eyes, I felt something tickle me._

_Turning my head to the side, I saw Gumi there, same age as I was, floating with me. I saw that I was wearing the same clothing as her; red t-shirt and dark blue shorts. Her eyes were half-lidded. Then it faded dark like in movies._

I went to the bathroom to throw up but instead peed. There was a knock. "Yes?" I drawl.

"Hurry," It was Rin, "up! Beauty like mine doesn't come on it's own." I snorted.

"I can tell." I opened the door when I finihsed brushing my teeth and saw her standing there, arms crossed, wearing a bra and shorts holding a towel. "Ew. Gross. Put some clothes on." I said to her teasingly.

"Don't," she started, "be a child. You're one to talk," she said being a little playful herself. I felt my naked chest and looked down at my blue banana boxers.

I replied with, "Touché. I think." She pushed pass me and laughed, closing the door and leaving me on the other side.

**I'm So Close.**

After a nice shower, I cozy myself on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a soda. I was about to drown in an amazing sea of relaxation when – well, you can guess yourself.

"Len," Miss Miku started, "come here and help with these heavy ass groceries!" I slugged my way over to the kitchen.

"What?" I whined, slouching dramatically.

"Help Kaito-" Oh, my God, "-with the groceries." I looked over involuntarily over at the blue head in the corner, and started unbagging more popcorn.

"Jesus. Why is it always _you_ who buys groceries?" I asked Kaito after Miss Miku left. "Are you _gay_?" My dear friend Kaito laughed.

"And what," he started, "makes you think I'm gay? Because of a few ShopRite bags? I don't think so. Unless," he crept over, "you want me for yourself?" I jumped.

"Fuck no! Perv! I always knew you were gay–the way you look at me and- and Piko! And–!" He held up a hand.

"I'm not a homosexual, jackass." A shrug. "I wouldn't usually go after men, even though I'm attracted somewhat. But since you're so feminine–"

"_I am not."_ I snorted.

"You should stop that. It's unattractive. As I was saying: I want you shivering in pleasure underneath myself, no matter where I put it. You look good," he added, and I stared blankly at him while he licked his lips, like after he eats a tub of Häagen-Dazs icecream. Which, by the way, is more than likely in the freezer. I only came back to the planet after I felt his lips on mine. I pushed him and he fell on a pile of groceries.

"_Gross_!" It wasn't even the fact that it was a dude; it was the fact that it was Kaito the Pedophile! I scan the kitchen for a knife. I mean, how _dare_ he! I can't reach one in time. He's starting to get up, so I do the first thing that comes to mind. I tackle him back down, sitting on his chest.

"Oh, quite eager to get started? Horny little–!"

I pulled an empty ShopRite bag out and put it over his head and held it there. He fought back and I kicked him in the chest. I was quick, but not quick enough; he punched me right in the jaw. I fell back when I lost my balance. He was recovering, so I ran dizzy for my room, or a room with a lot of people. Which ever came first.

I tried to scream or yell or anything, but I don't think any sound came out. I remember the back of my head getting banged against something hard. I blacked out.

**Three Parties.**

Len was unconscious for a while. Kaito attacked him and banged his head hard against the floor. The bluenette had every intention to hurt him. He'd only realized he'd gone too far when the smaller male went limp.

"Len?" Kaito gently tapped the blonde's cheek. "Are you alright? Can you hear me? Are you awake?" There was no answer. _'Should I bring him to bed? No... that would not be wise. What's that number again?'_

Mikuo entered the room and spotted an unconscious Len with Kaito's ear to his chest. "What the _hell_ are you _doing_?" He rushed over and pushed Kaito out of the way and examined Len. "You know," Mikuo slapped Kaito as he sat up, "you're _not_ supposed to molest people in here!" The dark teal headed one gave an aggravated sigh. "How long has he been like this?"

"For about..." Kaito checked his watch."Three minutes now."

"What did you _do_? Jesus Christ–!" Mikuo stopped mid sentence to care for the blonde puff moving around. "Be careful of yourself," he looked Len in the face.

"Ow. My jaw hurts. What happened?" Len asked Kaito, annoyed. "Mikuo?" He turned noticing him, then expected an answer.

"Len," Mikuo started after a few moments, "Are you okay?" Len held his head. "Do you have a headache?"

"Just a small one... I'm tired, too. Kaito... What'd you do to me?" Blue-green and teal eyes looked at the blue icecream emperor.

"I banged his head on the floor three times." A moment of silence washed over them, Kaito wearing a pokerface, Mikuo frowning, and Len sporting a 'What the Fuck?' look, holding his head like his life depended on it.

"Why!" Mikuo broke the silence.

"He was–"

Len interupted him, "I was tackling him, because I wanted to... sleep with him?" The words on his tongue were sour. Mikuo looked at Len with shock, his face red with embarrassment and admiration. Kaito was ammused, but also shocked."He was trying to keep to his strict 'No little boys' diet." Len bat his eyes at Kaito and licked his lips. "But with those Godly looks and... huge tent, I couldn't resist." The words the blonde would regret later. His head hurt and he just wanted to get out of there. "Mikuo," he whined, "I'm so sleepy."

"You have to stay awake, Len." Miu stroked the golden locks gently.

"But–"

"Well, one," Kaito commented, "would think you two were going out; the way you two act."

"N-no! Look, Len, you can sleep in a few hours. In the meantime, I'll give you some multrin." Tealy said and helped the blonde up and into the livingroom. They could hear the door open and close.

Mikuo poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the table, opened the side drawer and pulled out an IBuprofen bottle. He handed Len two tablets. Len accepted. His body was glad.

"So about you," the timid teal one began, "and... K-Kaito. Have you... Had a relationshi-ship before?" The blonde was taken aback. Not because of the question; the answer was instantly no. It was when he looked at Mikuo and saw his flushed face, eyes looking at his tangled fingers as he played with them nervously. Did he like him? A shy one like Mikuo?

"Me and Kaito? That icecream _pig_? No, never..." _'I said that to save my ass.'_

"O-oh! I was just wondering, because you never seemed to be interested. _'I'm interested, so what are _you _doing?'_ "I want to know what made you..."

"Mikuo, do you like that Kaito?" Mikuo stuttered and looked away slightly.

"Wh-why would you think that? But... does he say anything about me? N-not that I care, or anything..." A nervous laugh from.

"Hey, calm down. It's no big deal, really. I went through that phase once or three times." Len laughed. "I wouldn't tell. You're the only one I like. Even if."

"Th-thanks, I guess." Mikuo whispered. "My sister," he added, "Doesn't vare to notice. Always so 'busy'. But I could never get him. It's her fault anyway. Always leaving me with him. She's–"

"She knows you like the icecream king, so she is torturing you. If I noticed, then, fuck yeah she noticed!"

"But either way, they are dating." Oh, _were they_?

"Th-then–!" Len stopped himself. That incident with Kaito did not happen since he lied. He wanted to tell Miss Miku. She wouldn't believe him, but he still wanted to try. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Len?" Mikuo eyed Len, who was growling.

"Uh... Multrin works fast, Mimi. Er, may I call you Mimi sometimes? I recomend this stuff to all your patients." Len held up the bottle.

"Yeah, sure. I don't really care."

**Can We Be Friends?**

Mikuo allowed Len to sleep, but woke him up every couple of hours. To be honest with himself, he never hated Len, and didin't speak to him because of his sister, Miku. They were so different, him and his sister. He's ashamed to say he wouldn't be lying if he said he hated his sister more times than when he loved her.

He enjoyed the blonde's company, anyway. It's not like he could've had this much fun before. And there is so much more to come.

Mikuo did not have many friends, actually. Sure, he lusted after Kaito and talked to Luka, but he wasn't really friends with them. He only has one actual friend, and that's Teto Kasane. He was hoping he could add Len to their group.

Len was thinking long and hard. Maybe not _that_ hard. He'd woken up after a nice nap. He hadn't opened up his notebook and written about his day. Maybe, _just maybe_, he'd realized he was being a narcissistic hyperbolist[1] and stop this madness? Nah. _'I might as well finish the job.'_ He thought.

It was worth a try. He thought that if he said something enough times, he would start to believe it himself. It failed.

He wanted to touch himself, also, but that was out of the question. The door was unlocked and he was too lazy and so damn comfortable to get up and lock it. Mikuo could walk in any minute. Mikuo... He wanted to think he gained a new friend. He couldn't. Not with what's going on. It's a wonder how he got a girlfriend.

And Kaito. _Damn! _That _Kaito!_ Everyone was out to get him. The nerve! His thoughts went back to Mikuo. The teal boy had confided in him with just one conversation that went farther than 'hi.' He wouldn't tell him about what he'll do. But maybe, just maybe, he could offer something in return.

About an hour later, Mikuo did come into Len's bedroom expecting a sleeping blonde. Instead, he was faced with the moody teenager sitting at the computer, apparently watching some videos and murmuring to himself. "What're you doing, Len?" he asked as he walked over to the other boy. The blonde jumped, startled, and closed the window.

"Nothing," he replied, half frightened.

"What were you watching? Can I watch with you next time?"

"I wasn't watching a thing!" Len faced the computer, which had Google's homepage open in another window. Mikuo noticed this and said:

"I must be imagining things." He sat on a bean bag chair next to Len's t.v. "Want to see a movie? With me?" Len tried to think straight. Think about his latest idea.

"Yes, okay. Lemme take care of _some things_..." With an awkward smile, Len grabbed a book from his desk to try and cover the front of his pants as he walked into the walk-in closet.

**It was Fun While it Lasted.**

Len's pov.

Kaito was sitting on the couch of the living room watching t.v. I walked over, got a hamdful of the popcorn from earlier—it was a little stale—and sat down on the couch next to him. When a commercial came on, I said, "Kaito, what're you doing this evening?" He turned to face me.

"I hadn't planned on anything."

"Good. Come to the movies with me?" He smirked. The bastard. Kaito looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it, I guess. His smirk faded and he replied seriously.

"Sure, what the hell... I'll go. What's playing?"

I was waiting with Mikuo shivering a little. I changed from sweats to dark skinny jeans and a T to a black and purple stripped turtle neck. I had a soft jacket on.

"When does the movie start again? I forgot." Mikuo said.

"Nine-thirty. We'll be in time for previews." Mikuo over there was wearing — underneath a grey trench coat — a tight, black button down shirt and dark-blue jeans. I told him to look smexy tonight in my dry humor. He flushed red and went into the closet. His hair — styled by me in a way that allows him to do that flippy thing like that guy from that band can do — was out and about, framing his face in the meantime, his bangs _perfect_ because of moi. I spent quite some time in the mirror myself, only to leave with a ponytail and glossy bangs covering my right eye.

The theatre was getting full. "Shouldn't we just get on line before it gets ridiculous, and tell your mystery guest to come meet us?" Mikuo snapped impatiently.

"Okay, okay, no need to chew my ass. Have your ticket things?" I asked.

"Yes — I do, now let's _go_." He grabbed my jacket sleeve and brought me into the warm building. I gave Kaito a ticket, sohe should be here by now. He doesn't seem like the type of person to spend hours on end to check their make-up, does he? Or does he wear make-up for men? Oh, speak of the devil.

Kaito looks around. Not hard to miss him. Tall, skinny, blue freaking hair. I text the guy where we are. He gets here quickly, considering how many people gave him trouble. "Hey, there. Miss me?"

" 'Bout time, bitch." I say. My phone vibrates. _'THIS... is ur mystry prsn?' _Sent by Mikuo.

I reply with a _'Yes, yes it iz.' _Mikuo looks at me. A look that implies a 'what the fucking _hell_ are you _doing_?' I nod as we get closer to the ticket line.

The camera leads down the hall after a girl with throw up and... ugh... all over her comes from that direction. It shows the main boy character guy sitting there, I guess, thinking about what he just did. "Whoa is that throw up?" one of the other character's friends from behind the camera asks as the throw-up one pulls his pants up. And then the action doesn't come 'til later.

Mikuo had a hard time keeping still sitting between me and Kaito. Fidgeting. The movie was not scary at all! If it wasn't at this point. Maybe Transformers is playing? Probably sneak into that movie while these to go off like rabits. Or something.

Wait, that was stupid. That movie hasn't been in theatres since last summer. Ah, fuck it. I know nothing.

I was punched from my reverie. Literally.

"What—! What the _HELL_!" I shouted in a whisper. Kaito sat upright again and turned to greet—oh, _look!_—MIKUO. No one noticed me and my face.

Goddamn it.

**You Wasted Valuable Time! Er...**

I stomped up the stairs to my room. I got punched in the other side of my _face_! And, to top it all off, they didn't even hit it off! Oh, the bitch will pay.

Author's Note!: [1] I don't have that much confidence in that sentence. Correct me if I'm wrong? Haha! I spell good English. I had to find a way to wrap it up! I write this story in my notebook, but with this chapter I ended writing in there at Len's pov to type it up! I hope this is as long as my word writer says. And, the dream. Yeah, dreams do not have to make sense. J'S.  
>"You know, the best compliment you could give me is just reading the story, and if I'm lucky, a review to the story."Jealousy story. It's a matter of me getting tired, Blah, blah, blah. Yeah, it's craptastic. Har. Har. My dry... no, no humor at all? Better luck next time, ciao! Thank you.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I am Human, Not a Robot!

_Chapter five_

_Edit: Author's note: i think this was one of the most weirdest/craziest/random chapters of this story so far. Im not sure. i just edited a few typos and whatnot. nothing special._

Author's note: Okay, I flat out lied about updates in two author's notes ago... Neither story is that quick on its game. Thanks _wisarute7_ for the favorite and stuff, along with others but he was the first. Now, maybe this story's a little too theatrical? Well, let's think... I'm writing for someone who wants to get revenge, which's horny almost all of the time, and pities himself...(_Self-pity is not attractive_). I'll _try_ to help that. Maybe I can. It is much clichéd. Ah... to hell with it. First person is challenging. But I'll stick with it for now. I don't work at ShopRite... This is _fan_fiction. All brand names/game names mentioned in this story I disclaim. Pardon; punctuation and spelingh errores(see below). Enjoy. This may be one of the long chapters. The beginning's kind of on a rough start... Bare with?

Warnings: _More __**Action**__ toward the end_. Dramatics (Oh, my _God_, I'm gonna _die_ from it!), Fucking M language, stupid math/science shit, love triangles, randoms, actiony violence.

"Force equals mass times acceleration, dumbass," Rin said to the little one and only Piko Utatane. "This is easy work. What do you need me for? I can do this in my sleep!" Piko glared at the blonde chick. I watched, slightly amused.

"Go ahead!" Piko read the question. " 'A rifle bullet travels 5,000 feet in 4 seconds. What's the speed of the bullet?' " He finished expectantly. Ugh. Work.

"Th-that has nothing to do with the force!" She squawked. I tuned out and went to get another ice pack. I took the Clifford one this time. Soft and cold.

I've been on edge, you see. Really, after that Kaito ShopRite bag incident and the punch, I need to freaking watch my fucking back! And then there's the Mikuo and Kaito thing. God. Miku's _dating_ Kaito. Maybe it's for the better.

I walked back into the other room and saw Piko on the phone swatting Rin away with a goofy grin on his face.

"...Yeah... You can... I said you can! Haha, right now." Piko growled at Rin, who backed off. "See you in fifteen minutes. Bye." He hung up.

"Seeing a girl? Piko?" I smirked when he didn't answer. "Ooooh, Piko's got a girlfr—"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I grinned.

"Exactly. They're just going on their first date." I said.

Rin roared with laughter as Piko retreated to his room.

"Oh, that guy—so fun to embarrass." Rin said. "So, Len. What about you?"

"Me what?"

"You've got someone?" I stiffened.

"...No," she nodded, seemingly examining me. "But you do." I said rather than asked.

"Yes." I only nodded, wondering who it was if she was telling the truth. But, it's only been a few days. Maybe she's tryna get me jealous? Before I could ask, "Well, I'll go make amends." she said and went into the direction Piko did. Ugh. Girls. I closed my eyes and nodded curtly to myself. That's it. I'm officially gay. Surprise.

I jumped when I heard a deep chuckle suddenly. I walked the corner of the kitchen where I was scared out of my fucking wits.

"BOO!" and the hands poked me violently once. I screamed and then there was laughter.

"What the hell?" a pale hand held up while a teal-blue tuff went over bent knees. "What the hell!" I yelled again. He continued to laugh his ass off while my face heated up.

"...No... Haha... wait; wait, oh... oh, God..." Mikuo said in between breaths that resulted from laughing so hard. I just walked up the stairs silently to go into my room. Once in there, I turned on the Playstation2 and continued to play _Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly_.

When I was just about to help Rusty with his _goddamn_ kite, a knock came to my door. "What?" I said in a drawled out nasally voice.

"Lemme in? C'monnn." A false whimper expelled.

"...Fine!" The door opened and in walked in the beloved Mikuo Hatsune. "Don't distract me from my playing. I'm on a freaking roll." Mikuo chuckled.

"Okay, okay. I won't." Well, that proved to be a lie.

He sighed dreamily every, say, fifteen minutes, but always had his eyes fixated on what I was doing in the game.

It's when he nuzzled into my thigh and continued to sigh for ten minutes, I said something. "You tired there, Mikuo?" He raised his sleepy eyes up to me and shook his head.

"No... Nope." His hand joined his head. I shifted awkwardly. "Just calm for once."

"What happened?" I ask, concerned. "What'd you take? Why didn't you share?"

He laughed at that and got up on his knees. "Let's just say I've got a date tomorrow."

That night, I went out to Gakupo's house at around eleven forty-five. He got himself a place seperate from the mansion but still came around time to time. I walked there, even though it was a bad idea considering. But, the walk was quiet anyway. I got there quickly considering how long I wanted to take my sweet time.

Gakupo had a lot of alcohol in his house. You'd never see him drunk. Or drinking it.

I rang the doorbell and stepped back a few feet, to be polite... okay, I saw it on _SpongeBob_. It's true. It makes kids stupider.

He answered after the second ring, his purple-ish hair draped over his shoulders. It was so long a stringy. It was amazing!

"Yes? What is it?" his deep voice boomed.

"I was wondering if I could get some beer." I say.

"Wonder no more. The answer is no." I can't believe... no, I can believe it.

"What if I said Kaito told me to get it?" Kaito is the leader of Beer Camp.

"If you said it, I wouldn't believe you. Because I don't." Especially after the first excuse. And without a call.

"W-wait!" He was closing the door! "Can I—can I at least stay the nigh—?" It was like midnight.

"Come in. Hurry now." I followed him into his living room. Gakupo, my hero.

"You can sleep in the empty room upstairs. I'll leave the door open. There's a bathroom down here and upstairs by your room. Make yourself at home... oh, and do not go near the alcohol." Damn.

"Do you have Farina?" He nodded. "Can I have some Farina, please?" I called before he could disappear up the steps. Aside from the alcohol, Gakupo had the tasty cereals. There was a muffled 'fine' and then a "Don't blow up the house." Yes. Yessss. I hopped to the kitchen tiles until I was going through the cabinets in hope for a bowl and spoons and _Farina_ carton. Since I had not a fucking clue how to make _Farina_ on the stove, I used the all powerful, all-purpose microwave.

_One cup of water. Three table spoons of Farina. One minute in the microwave..._

I leaned against the counter on the other side of the room and hummed Jigglypuff's song. When the microwave beeped, I squealed like Togepi. I gave a chuckle in disbelief to myself.

But you have to admit Togepi's adorable.

_Stir. Two minutes in the microwave._

This time I went to the living room and turned on the television. I turned it on some kid channel. _Just waiting for my delicious food. Two minutes... Two minutes..._

Oh the things I could think about in two minutes...

_Girls. Sex. Farina. Sex. Sex._

_I wonder if Rin is a swallower..._

The beep was totally unexpected. Hoping up, I get the sugar and butter from their resting areas, mix them in with my _Farina_, and then my phone rings.

"Hallo?"

"Oh my God, Len you missed it." The voice was kinda high and amused.

"Missed what?" I asked. Don't ever pass up a chance at gossip.

"A rebel moment. When you were in your room doing God-knows-what, Piko got cooking with that lovely lady of his." Rin said. "Then he snuck her in just now. On a _school_ _night_."

"I don't _care_. He's a late bloomer, _just sneaking_ _girls in_. Considering this generation of kids, she won't just want to play a kick ass round of _Go Fish_ and go home." I said.

"_Ew_. _Piko_ having _sex_. Gross," she dragged. "He's a little kid."

"So were you."

_This is the best _Farina _I've ever made._

That conversation ended with: _It's late. We should get to bed._

Trudging my way up the stairs, I tried to cautiously find my room, and succeeded. It was when I tried to go to sleep that I heard the weirdest noises that I think I shouldn't have heard. When I finally _did_ sleep, the noises gave me a freaking bungee jumping dream.

Oh... time to chop the wood...

It was like, one thirty-five when I went to bed. And I'm waking up at five forty-five in the morning for _what?_ You ask? School. Ah, Friday, my favorite day of the (school) week.

_About an hour later..._

_Knock, knock, knock_

The door cracked open and in came my_ love_. The one, the only—

"Do you need a ride back to the mansion? For your stuff?" Gakupo asked. I nodded, smiling.

"Please."

The water ran down my chest, not before the droplets watered my perked up nipples, only to hang before getting pushed off by another that wanted a turn. The water ran down past my navel and onto blonde strands that stuck to the skin.

I watched the water go down the drain, and then sat against the far wall facing the shower head. The water beat on my toes.

I was thinking about the tests and crap, actually. And the stuff I could be doing in here with a girl.

I got out of the shower and went to put on my clothes. Dark jeans, a white _Linkin Park_ t-shirt, and grey high-tops. I ruffled my hair with the towel to get it somewhat dry. I grabbed my bag off my bed, got my iPod and red beats off the computer desk, and went down stairs.

"Hey Len."

" 'Sup Mikuo."

He was sitting at the kitchen island drinking some orange juice. "I keep seeing you everywhere," I said. Piko walked in the room then.

"Good morning," he said. I nodded in return.

"I heard you got grounded, like oh em gee." I said in a high girly voice.

"Shut it, please." Piko said. "We weren't even doing anything, just playing some games."

"Like _what_?" Mikuo asked, his mother-li-ness kicking in.

"Oh, you know—"

"_No_, I _don't _know."

"We—we played cards... and—I don't know."

Whoa there. "Okay, it's alright. I—we believe you. Just don't do it again. Okay?" I said when the tension got a weebit heavier.

School was a mother fucking bust.

"How _dare_ you? No one—_no one_—knew where you were for over forty-five minutes!" The teacher said to me.

"I was just at Mr. Shelf's. What's the big deal? I've been absent before. It's just like being absent. Except you're in the school." I said.

"The big deal, young man, is that you _skipped_ class. Especially when there's a huge test coming up in less than a week!"

Okay, so a few days ago, I didn't have the energy to go to math. So I went to my music teacher instead, 'cause he's cool like that. I skipped school yesterday. I come in today and get my ass chewed out.

"Here," she continued, "take this referral and have your parents sign it. You have detention Monday lunch; you will serve a detention Tuesday lunch; Wednesday lunch, Thursday lunch; and you will serve a detention Thursday after school—an hour."

"Okay."

She handed me the paper and pass. "Never again!" she spat while I walked away.

I can't say I don't care.

It was the end of school(thank God), actually. Other than the math thing, school went pretty well, disregarding the statement above, because it's beside the point. "Len!" Someone sing-songed. Oh no not—

"I know you hear me, you bigot!"

I turned around, a grin plastered on my face. "Momo!" I waited for her to catch up. "What's up?" She shoved me into a senior jock. "Sorry!" I screamed before he could kill me.

"Where the hell have you been? I hope, no, you _better_ have been looking of a _job_ mister!" I scoffed, but let her think that she was my mother.

"I was out at a wild party sucking face with my friend's boyfriend's boyfriend. I'll be sure to come home on time next time so you could join the fun." I deadpanned.

"You're such a jerk!" We walked a few feet in silence until, "So... you're gay?"

"Totally."

"I _knew_ it!"

"I wasn't totally serious." I said.

"So..." Momo started, "You're only partly gay? Isn't there a word for that already?"

"No, dumbass!" she smacked me across the face. "Look! I wasn't at a party, I was hangin' with Mikuo." I rubbed my cheek. She pushed some of her pink hair behind her ear.

"Mikuo? Tell me the truth..."

"I was. He should pop out of no where at any time. He usually does." I said. We were now in one of the hallways in the old wing. No one really comes to this part anymore, so it was just me and her, with the exception of a few others. The old library was also located around here, which no one used that much either.

"Okay." We stopped, staring at each other. "Where is he?" she huffed impatiently, crossing her arms across her chest and bending one of her legs with her hip out.

"I don't know? Let's go to the library. I'll call him when we get in."

**Oooh, Surprise!**

I opened the big brown doors to the library and held them open for Momo. She and I share some classes together, and she's a friend to me. I've know her since fourth grade, but never really appreciated what she did for me on account of her being a girl and when I was younger, I thought girls were icky. But, I realized that I should probably try to make it up to her when we hit seventh grade.

I called her pretty, hugged her, and hell, we even held hands on a regular basis. We stared going out that same year. It was unsuccessful, but we remained close with each other.

"Thanks." She walked in and we took a seat in the far back. I wasn't surprised when the entire library was empty. "Now call him."

"Yes, princess." I went to my contacts and pressed talk when I rolled over Mikuo's name. I'd let him put my number in his phone and his number in mine. We texted back and forth about nothing in particular.

"Hello?" the familiar voice picked up.

"Hello,"

"Hi."

"Hey." I said. "Get your flaps to the old library, please and thank you."

"Okay. See you in two." Needless to say, Mikuo showed up in two.

He walked up to the table and reached for his bag. It was sitting on a chair. He pulled out his own iPod and ear-buds. "Hey Momo," he said to Momo when he looked up.

"Wassuuuup?"

"Where were you? That was pretty quick how you did that." I chimed.

"Oh," Mikuo said, "I was in the bathroom next door. I didn't go this morning."

"How big's your—"

"_Momo._"

"—slong?" Mikuo sputtered.

"Uh... Well... I don't know...?" he answered. I decided to let her get it over with.

"Surely you jack off? You must've looked down to see it, no?" He gulped audibly, his adam's apple moving along.

"Marvel in it's beauty?" Momo continued. "I know I would have."

"You mean," I started, "you're a woman?"

"You're sure as hell close to being one."

"With your help?"

"Damn right."

Mikuo sat down closer to us and pulled out his notebook and started writing. Momo and I stopped bickering as our curiosity rose to the surface. She pushed her hair out of the way and tucked it behind her ears. "What'cha writing?" she asked.

Mikuo looked up. "Nothing."

"Some dirty fantasies you have?" I said.

"Oh, even better than what I was gonna suggest. My guess was some fan fiction or some steamy erotica."

"Isn't that the same thing as 'dirty fantasies'? Just that the main character is you instead of some InuYasha character,"

"True, true. Can we read your steamy, sexual, hot fantasy story?" Momo asked.

"It's not a fan fiction or my fantasies. I wouldn't do this to someone... I don't think I'm the type." Mikuo replied.

"Yeah," Momo "right. It's the innocent ones that are always so kinky: Hinata from _Naruto_, I bet she's got chains and whips and hot, muscular men all up in and _through_ her house!

"How about Haku, hm? He looks like he'd kill for some double penetration. And," she took a breath, "Starfire from _Teen Titans_. I bet she has her slimy tentacled servants deep in her every Tuesday night at eight—"

"Hey, hey! We get it." I said laughing while Mikuo sputtered and continued to write. "Okay, okay. Let _me_ see. I'll read it aloud." When Mikuo hesitated, "It's payment for scaring the shit out of me."

"Oh fine!" he handed the book over. "Don't laugh."

I began.

_' "But, Kai, what if someone hears?" Misoren asked, unsure of herself for once._

_"Two doors down? No. No one will hear... and to be sure, not a peep out of you." Kai took the choker from underneath the pillow and put it around Misoren's mouth after giving her a chaste kiss. "Now we'll be sure." Kai placed gentle kisses down Misoren's neck._

_He unbuttoned Misoren's shirt, and took one of her small breasts out—"'_

"Boobs for the win!" Momo cheered. I chuckled along with Mimi(Mikuo).

_'"_—_and swirled her nipple with his tongue._

_"Mm... nnn...! Mmph.." Misoren squirmed under her lover's technique. Kai pulled out the other breast and began to squeeze slightly. He switched sides for a few moments and then took the entire bra off._

_He slipped off Misoren's shirt and slip the boob-cup off her shoulders. He proceeded to put her shirt back on, leaving her front exposed."'_

"This is getting steamy. Read faster, Len."

_'"Kai flicked Misoren's outie belly button and Misoren gasped._

_"Change into your true form, 'Soren..." Kai whispered huskily into her ear. She did as she was told. In a flurry of movement, Misoren's long hair was cut short, and her small breasts became even smaller, as little 'shota-nubs' replaced them, the nipples still perked._

_With that came Misoren's arousal, hard and throbbing, leaking_—'"

"Misoren just changed! Into a boy? Oh my hot gawd."

"Momo, you read now." I handed the book to Momo, since she's well into it. "I'll listen."

Mikuo just looked on patiently.

_'"_—_pre-cum. Kai lifted up his skirt and teased his manhood through the fabric of Misoren's lace panties. "Nice, 'Soren-chan," Kai teased._

_"St-stop... stop being mean." Misoren pushed his light brown hair out of his face and off of his forehead to try and get cool._

_"Okay, sexy. You didn't shave yet, did you?" 'Soren shook his head. "Good." Kai pulled on the waistband of the underwear underneath the black pleated skirt 'Soren was wearing._

_"Wait, take my clothes off... and yours too..." Kai shook his head._

_"Negative. I'm leaving you in these sexy clothes." he said. "I'll take my own shirt off." Kai pulled his thick shirt over his head, his dark hair with the blue streak in it becoming even more ruffled."'_

"Just at the good part, too," Momo pouted. I was laughing at the way Momo read it.

"What do you think?" Mikuo asked as he took the book from Momo.

"I think," the pinkette started, "that it was hawt. I like the fact that you changed Misoren into a dude. And also the fact that you're experimenting with yourself."

"What?"

"Writing some smutty boy on boy action, baby! Lenny-chan wouldn't do it if I asked."

"You've never asked." I countered.

"So you would?"

"Maybe."

"What do you think, Len?" Mikuo asked me.

"I have to say that Misoren is pretty interesting. I'd like to read more on their relationship." Mikuo smiled.

"Hey, guys? What time's it?"

"Four fifteen."

"Oh shit. I gotta go. My brother's coming home today from college on his break."

"Oliver's back? Tell him we say 'hi'," I say. Mimi nodded, smiling next to me.

"Tell him I said 'reflexes'." Mikuo said.

"You guys still have that going? **BROMANCE**!" Momo said 'bromance' in a deep voice. We all laughed at the familiarity of it all. "See you guys later!" She called when the laughter subsided, and she ran out of the library and down the hall.

"So, Len..." Mikuo started after a few moments. "... Is it true what you said?"

"When? What did I say?"

"When you said that you would maybe write some boy on boy hotness. Would you?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'd give it a shot. First time for everything, right?" I chuckled. "And it's not like everyone hasn't tried at least once, right? We all go through it." I continued. "It wouldn't be good, though. I would need some sort of inspiration."

"Inspiration...?" Mikuo asked, his cheeks getting a little red.

"Yeah. Like some porn."

"How about the real thing?" He leaned in, for emphasis.

"I don't know..."

"We'll call it experimenting. 'Cause—"

"Huh?"

"—we all experiment, right?" Mikuo asked. "Right?"

"Yeah, I guess—" I was cut off by Mikuo's mouth on mine, his tongue successfully pushing into my mouth. I didn't stop him, and I didn't respond at first. It was when he pulled back and approached at a different angle I responded.

I fought his tongue in a cold—er—warm war, and pushed my head forward to get my tongue farther down his throat. He was doing the same.

"Mmph," he sucked in air through his nose, as I did. We parted, his lips red and plumped, and his cheeks flushed. I imagined I looked similar.

"Just an experiment." he said after he caught his breath.

"Just an experiment." I agreed.

**Want to Be My Bitch?**

After we did all of our home and school work that needed to be done, we decided to head home. As Mikuo led me to his car(which I thought was totally cool by the way), I asked him, "So, what about this date tonight?"

He stopped in putting his seat belt on. "Oh yeah." He secured it with a click. "What about it?"

I put my own seat belt on. "Who's the lucky fellow?"

"What makes you think—..." I looked at him. "K-Kai..." His face was red again. Wait—what? _'Kai' as in _Kaito_?_

"Kaito? You asked him out?" I asked.

"No. He's the one that—that asked." Mikuo fiddled with his fingers. I shook my head slightly in disbelief. It doesn't make sense. Kaito's with Miku, so what the hell? Unless he's playing with Mikuo's feelings! Miku would easily come back to him even after he would two-time her! It's no secret that it happened before, that _bastard_!

"Mikuo..."

"I know, I know, Len! Just... I just try not to think about it. As long as, right?" He gave a nervous chuckle. "I know it's wrong, but, couldn't I just pretend for a few hours?" He laughed nervously again and started the ignition.

"Don't cry..."

"I'm not—I'm not gonna cry!" He backed out of the parking lot and drove onto the road.

I sighed.

"Mikuo, what time is the date?"

"Seven thirty."

"Where are you going?"

"To the movies." he replied.

"Oh..." I looked at him. "What movie are you guys gonna see?" He glanced at me.

"I don't know. Maybe _Sweeney Todd._"

"Oh! I want to see that! Tell me how it is please?"

"Haha, sure." We drove back to the mansion listening to The Killers. "Home, sweet home." Mikuo parked in the garage and got out. I followed him into the living room. It was five thirty-two.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready, okay Len? See you in an hour." He winked and went upstairs. I went into the kitchen, made myself a sandwich with a drink, and sat at the kitchen island ready to eat it. When I was done with the first half of my sandwich, two familiar voices filled the air.

"Lenny-'nii-chan!" Piko appeared with Rin in his wake. "'Nee-chan is bothering me,"

"What's up with these nicknames?" I say.

"Don't be mean." Rin smacked me upside the head; I almost choked on my delicious drink! "Piko's just buggin' because I'm trying to get him to admit he has a **giiirllfrieeenduh**!" Piko hit Rin's bicep and she shoved him.

"Rin, you're like an elementary school-girl. Are you also the one that tried to bring back the '_cooties_'?" I laughed as she stuck her tongue out and failed to punch me.

Then Miku comes in and gets a glass of orange juice.

Piko and Rin start bickering again about whatever they do.

And I attempt to finish my sandwich.

"I was going to make dinner," Miku said as she placed her half empty cup on the island.

"I thought it was Luka's turn." I said.

"Doesn't matter."

"How long would it take?"

"About an hour and a half." I hummed a response and finished my sandwich and drink.

_An hour and forty-five minutes later..._

I get a knock at my bedroom door. I put my rooster away and opened the door after I fixed my belt. My teal haired pal walks into the room, "How do I look?" He's wearing a close-fitting black shirt that says _WEAPON OF ASS DESTRUCTION_ in white letters with _WEAPON OF_ at the top and _ASS DESTRUCTION _underneath. There where little white stars at the beginning and end of _Weapon Of_ and white lines bordering the entire text.

His jeans are tight but not so tight that I can see his scrotum wrinkles. They hug his body nicely. "Turn around." I say. The jeans give him that apple-bottom effect. Or maybe that's natural. He's wearing his black high top _All Star _sneakers.

The skater boy look.

His hair is brushed off the the left and sticking up at the stop slightly. Good.

He put in little bands in his piercing holes, "Good job. You look ready. Just one thing." I walk across the hall into the bathroom and get a can of Axe. I came back and sprayed the man perfume on him while he sneezed. "Beautiful, baby!"

"Thanks Len." He smiled. I nodded and put in a video game in the _360_ and stared playing. Mikuo got on my computer and did whatever Mikuo does.

When seven thirty did come around, Kaito showed up at the door. "Miku said you'd be here," he'd said.

"Well, yeah," Mikuo looked down.

"Shall we go?" Mimi nodded. Realizing something, I quickly got something from my closet and went to Mikuo before he could get down the stairs.

"Mikuo! It's cold outside! Wear this." I put the sweater on him.

"Thanks... Len." He grinned at me and I returned it. They walked hand in hand to Kaito's car.

It was around twelve seventeen in the morning that I was sitting on the couch in the living room watching television in my pj's and slippers(with a t-shirt on, of course). Miku, for once, was sitting next to me watching too. I guessed she was waiting for Kaito or something but didn't comment on it.

Kaito and Mikuo rolled in at around twelve thirty-eight. Mikuo said something about going to bed, and Kaito came into the living room and leaned into Miku. It took a few moments to realize that they were sucking face and I got up and went to my room on a commercial. Awkward.

I finish my show and crawl into bed. I realize I'm exhausted and sleep consumes me easily.

_Saturday: Late Morning_

I get up and change my clothes after a good stretch. I changed from my pj's to a sweater-shirt with a turtle neck and dark blue skinny jeans. I put my slippers back on and go down stairs.

Since no one was in sight, I made myself some eggs. "Don't think you're gonna be let go that easily." a deep voice echoed through the kitchen.

"What?" I ask softly, taking the eggs off of the burner.

"You heard me," it continued, "I'm not letting you off that easy. You did something. Something bad. And I am going to find out what it was, Lenny." Kaito came out from the shadow of the corner and looked at me with an evil-like expression.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." I said simply.

"Oh I think you do." He thought, then said,"You've got a grudge against me..." He feigned real sadness. "What can't we work out?"

"You're toying with Miku _and_ Mikuo. You're tearing them apart." I say, calm as I can.

"No, no, no. I care about both of them. I don't want to hurt either one of them. I love them both."

"_What_!" I looked at him incredulously. "After family there_ is nothing_! You care about them, huh? If you '_cared'_, you wouldn't go around cheating on Miku, wouldn't play with Mikuo's feelings until you're satisfied, and you wouldn't make them _hate_ each other!" I huffed. "Brothers and sisters should never have to compete over something that's _**totally**_ not even _worth_ it!"

"I do care." was all he said. I groaned.

"Then which one do you want to be with?"

He tilted his head to the side and hummed. "Wouldn't it be wonderful, Len, if we didn't have to 'chose'? If we could have it both ways? Him or her. Her or her. Him or Him. This or that." He continued and looked at me. "_Life and death_." I swallowed.

"What're you _getting_ at? Just choose vanilla and move on." I said wanting to suddenly change topic, figuring he was doing the same.

"Hm." with that, he left.

_Late Afternoon..._

I was planning on going to Momo's place to hang out with her and her brother for a few hours. What I hadn't planned was bringing a guest.

"I'm going to the Momone's. I'll be back later!" I shouted before I headed to the door.

"Wait!" A high voice called. It sounded like a five year old's. "You're going to the Momone's? To see Momo, no?" Two red-brownish eyes peeked from the top of the steps' wall.

"Yeah. I'm going to see her and her brother." There was some shuffling and Teto Kasane rounded the corner of the stairs.

"Can I _please_ go?" She put her hands together in a prayer like way and brought them up to her chin in a plead. She also pulled the pout. She was wearing a long sleeved pink cashmere shirt, where the shoulders were cut, her neck was exposed as well as the tops of her shoulders. She had black spaghetti straps. She had a black pleated skirt on.

"Fine." She squealed with delight, grabbed her jacket, and we walked out of the house. The walk there was silent, except for the fait buzz of music coming from Teto's ear-buds. We reached the familiar house of a cream color with white on the edges. I rang the door bell as Teto took out her buds and put her music player in her pocket.

"Oh hey." Momo's older brother, Oliver, let us in. "How's everything with you guys?"

"Fine."

"The same as usual."

I set my jacket on the coat hangers and left my sweater and scarf on.

"Momo! You have guests. Do not be rude!" Oliver called. He gave Teto a hug(she blushed) and me a nice low-five and a man hug.

"Bromance," Momo came into the picture and herded all of us into their huge living room. A cream couch on the far wall, one in the middle of the room, and a grand piano was on the other wall opposite the couch in the middle by the television. "Teto! Long time no freaking see!" She glomped the petite girl.

"Haha, yeah. I'm sorry. I lost your number, and your e-mail adress. My account was hacked! The only reason I'm here is because of Len."

"Aw, Len _does_ have a heart! Guess you're not a_ complete _jerk, then." Momo turned back to Teto. "How did the wedding go?"

"That was _ages_ ago!" Teto giggled.

"_What_?" Oliver and I asked.

They ignored us.

"Oh please! I'm sorry I couldn't make it... You know what? I'll make it up to you. Re-Bridal Shower!" Momo squealed and Teto nodded eagerly, a blush on her face.

"O-okay!"

"Oliver! Len! Come make some invites and crap!" This was going to be a long night.

I got back at ten thirty on the dot. Teto stayed back with Momo.

I looked in the fridge and got a can of soda. Once my fingers were(barely)clear of the way, the refrigerator door slammed shut.

"What the _hell_?"

"You... Look at the t.v. screen in the living room!" Kaito's voice rang through my ears and my blood ran cold. I walked stiffly and shakily over to the couch in the living room and sat down. Kaito sat close to me, squishing me between his thigh and the couch pillows. He un-paused the television.

_"...daughter of the MEGPOID Company's boss, was pronounced dead Wednesday morning. Her body was found in the basement of the Megpoid residence about eleven hours after her death. They say she was dead late Tuesday afternoon, but police aren't quite sure yet. The cause of death seems to be external. Her older sister, Gumiya and their father, owner of the company are mourning deeply. We'll be watching this case. News"_ the t.v. skipped, _"...the latest news. Back to you_—_"_ Kaito paused the t.v. again and looked to me.

"Is there something you wa—"

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?" He asked me.

"_What_?"

"You know _exactly_ what the fuck I'm talking about! You're the one that... that did it, didn't you?" He shouted, by it turned to a whisper toward the end. I didn't say anything. Just looked on him with a pale face. "It—it _was_?"

"No! ...no..." I said, and cast my eyes downward. His short intake of breath got me to look up.

"You were"—audible gulp—"gone the entire day because you... And you were acting strange when you got home because... The _basket_... You didn't want to take it because—"

"_Shut up_."

"You didn't want to take it because you didn't want to go back to the crime scene and be reminded of what you've done! You—you—!" He moved away. _Don't say it. _Don't _say it!_ "You killed her!" He started to get up. "Oh my God."

"No!" I grabbed his arm. "No! _No!_" I pulled as hard as I could which resulted in him falling on me. "_Don't_!"

"Don't what?" He rested his full weight, which was a lot compared to mine, against me.

"Don't... snitch..." I looked him in the eye.

"Or—"

"Don't tell Mikuo. Don't tell the fuzz. Don't tell _anybody._ You don't know. It's not your concern."

He looked at me, _actually_ considering.

"What," he started, "are you willing to give me in return."

"I—"

"Something _valuable_."

I thought. Maybe I can lure him... Lure him in and then strike when he least expects it... "I'll let you take my body! You want that right? And that's pretty valuable..." I looked down. "Right?"

His eyes were filled with surprise and some other stuff when I looked back up. "...More than once." I added. At least his last lay would be moderately good. And with a blonde. He could brag to his passed friends about how easy I am.

The next few hours were really fuzzy. I woke to the cold of bathroom floor tiles. At least there was a pillow under my head. I supported my weight on my right elbow and looked around the bathroom. The door was open and I could see it was connected to the bedroom. I was alone in the bathroom, too. When I sat up all the way, there was a dull ache in my lower body. I could see fluids on my legs, jewels, and shaft. Even a little on my chest...

I pushed up and went to go into the bedroom, pillow in hand. Kaito was sound asleep in his bed. His blue tuff of hair and naked chest. Stomach up, eyes closed, chest rising and falling in a rhythm. At least he was covered from the waist down. "Kaito." I whispered. No stirring. "_Kai. Tooo._" Nothing.

I got on the bed and straddled him, my legs over his arms too. I raised the pillow over his face and pushed it firmly over his face. He stirred for a while before he actually squirmed. It was getting harder and harder to keep control of the pillow. When he tried to pry his arms and kick up his legs I pushed harder. I tried not to let him breathe. At a point in the process, I was beginning to think that I should just quit.

And then he stopped moving.

Just like that.

I removed the pillow and got off the bed, went into the bathroom, wiped myself down and then Kaito of mine. Yes. I did, once. Or twice. I can't remember.

I tucked his lifeless body in the bed. A wave of guilt twisted itself in my stomach, and I blew chunks in the toilet. The feeling subsided for a while. I picked up my clothes.

What have I done... _twice_? I covered a murder... with another murder... Smooth move, Len...

Christmas is almost here... I have to get going. They'll be onto me sooner, rather than later.

EDit: Author's Note: The last a/n was so long and i dont know why


End file.
